Tsukito Totsuka's Notes on the Curious Creature Alice Roth
by Emoosey
Summary: Extracts taken from Tsukiyomi's notes written over the course of his year spent in the Garden with particular reference to the human Alice Roth. [Side fic to 'Accidental Tourist']


**Tsukito Totsuka's Notes on the Curious Creature Alice Roth**

 _Extracts taken from Tsukiyomi's notes written over the course of his year spent in the Garden with particular reference to the human Alice Roth._

* * *

 **Entry #1**

It appears Zeus Keraunos, leader of the Greek gods, has transported us to a pocket dimension in-between the fabric of the universes that he calls his 'Garden'. I arrived in the Garden after waking up from a form of sedative state that was likely used for our transportation. Judging by the position of the sun (assuming the sun of this garden is an accurate representation of Earth's time) it was near noon when I came to, and after observing the area of my awakening (a room with a chalkboard and desks), I progressed to investigate my surroundings past the initial room. I soon found my brother, Takeru Totsuka, and delegated three minutes to listen to his distressed rant before I suggested continuing my previous exploration.

Takeru Totsuka accompanied me as I surveyed the building. I considered the layout of the structure strange, with most rooms furnished similarly to the first room I saw. Neither I nor my brother knew what to make of this place.

It was at this point that we crossed paths with Usamaro. He hopped away much too quickly for Takeru Totsuka, who dived for him and missed. He told me to look in the nearby classrooms for Usamaro while he would search further down the hall. I was the one to find Usamaro, or it may be more accurate to say Usamaro found me. He brought a girl with him, a human girl seemingly. Takeru Totsuka came back. Apparently he had come across Greek gods.

Now that we had Usamaro (it is intriguing that he had been transported with us) we continued to explore, leaving the girl behind. My brother had not been fond of her. We continued as we had been before until we found other gods who were all gathered in what appeared to be an entrance hall of sorts. We all came from three different backgrounds. The Greek gods: Apollon Agana Belea, Dionysus Thyrsos and Hades Aidoneus. Norse gods: Thor Megingjard, Loki Laevatein and Balder Hringhorni. Then there was Takeru Totsuka and I, and also the human girl from before, Thoth Caduceus (an Egyptian god), and Zeus Keraunos (also Greek and apparent mastermind behind our transportation here).

Zeus Keraunos revealed his plan to educate us in the matters of the human heart. It sounded interesting but I could not vouch for the method in which he had set up this school. Takeru Totsuka was not happy and neither were my fellow abducted gods- most seemed to show a certain level of panic at the idea being kept here against their will (especially Takeru Totsuka and Loki Laevatein who reacted with violence). Zeus Keraunos now shackled us, because of this violence or because he had already planned it I do not know (I would presume the latter). These shackles remove us of our divine powers, effectively making us mortal. It is a strange feeling. As soon as I feel I may be becoming accustomed to a human body it surprises me.

Although, in a way I do not quite understand, it was not the most peculiar part of my day.

It was as Zeus Keraunos summoned the spirit students that she burst in: wild looking, blonde hair in disarray, with a long piece of toilet roll stuck to her shoe. She flung her arms out wide and staggered back. She took a moment to recover herself and then aimed her next comment towards Zeus Keraunos, who she seemed to have unresolved anger for (it was a display somewhat reminiscent of my brother). I shall now quote her: "Holy camel balls!"

And that is the first time I sighted the curious creature Alice Roth.

* * *

 _So here is a side fic to 'Accidental Tourist'. If you just read this without having read the other story then fair-do's I guess. You might get a bit confused at points but whatever. The free country called 'The Internet' does not require you to have read the first story. As I said in the author's notes of A.T. I've currently got two other side stories from Hades and Loki's perspectives planned. I may even do a one shot for someone like Susanoo or Melissa in the future, but this, Hades, and Loki's stories will be multi chapter looking at particularly good moments in the main story (based around interactions with Alice mostly) or snippets of scenes not shown in it (like this one)._


End file.
